


Blue.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 7, Ficlet, Getting Back Together, M/M, OsaKage Week, ambiguous break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Tobio can't get rid of this blue feeling after his breakup with Osamu.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Osamu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Osakage Week 2021





	Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I go for the most cliche title and summary for today? Yes, yes I did. I regret nothing. 
> 
> Last day for OsaKage Week!!! I have loved writing all of the little drabbles which you can find [here!](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar/status/1366422238208135174) I hope you guys enjoy this little ficlet to close off this amazingly fun week celebrating one of my fav rarepairs!!

Tobio runs around the block a couple more times. Osamu is bound to come out of the shop soon.

He keeps going over their last conversation over and over in his head.

_“Well then maybe we should break up!” Tobio yells at Osamu from his side of the room._

_Osamu’s mouth falls open and he stares at him for a minute before saying, “If that’s what you want. Fine.” Osamu goes to grab the overnight bag that he always brings when he comes to stay over at Tobio’s place in Tokyo._

_Before Tobio can say goodbye, Osamu is already out the door._

That had been over three months ago, and ever since then, Tobio could not stop feeling blue.

He couldn’t eat onigiri anymore because it reminded him of Osamu. He couldn’t sleep that well because he saw Osamu in his dreams. He couldn’t wear his favorite gray hoodie because it reminded him of how Osamu’s hair back in high school. Osamu was everywhere and Tobio couldn’t deal with it anymore.

He just has so many regrets he doesn’t know what to do, other than taking it back and get Osamu back.

He regrets the breakup. He regrets letting Osamu walk out of his apartment that day. He regrets letting petty fights get in the way of what he felt for Osamu.

After one more lap around the block, he spots Osamu’s well-worn cap. Osamu is locking the front door of the restaurant when Tobio runs up to him. He tries to be as silent as possible but for what? To surprise Osamu? Scare him? He’s not sure but he comes to a halt when he’s about three feet away from Osamu and stares at his ex-boyfriend.

Osamu looks… perfect.

He always does.

He has this glow around him that lets Tobio know he had a good day at work, and he can see a hint of a smile as he turns to look at Tobio.

“Hey Tobio-kun,” Osamu says, “Ya ran this path a lot?”

“You noticed?”

Osamu rolls his eyes and chuckles, “Of course I noticed, ya goof. Like I’d ever not notice yer blue hair or eyes lurking around my shop.”

“I—Osamu, I can explain! I wasn’t stalking you! Osamu! Stop laughing at me! I came here because—I came here because I’m tired of feeling so blue without you,” Tobio looks down at the ground, he’s not scared to see Osamu’s face.

What if Osamu rejects him?

What if Osamu laughs and walks away?

What if—

He feels strong hands come up to his cheeks and tilting his head to look at Osamu.

“Ya know,” Osamu begins, and pulls him closer, “My world’s been a little too gray… to dull, without yer blue. What do ya say we mix our colors again?”

Tobio nods his head and grabs Osamu’s waist pulling him closer until their lips are almost touching. Osamu’s hands slide down to his shoulders and he whispers against his lips, “I really missed yer blue, Toh. Don’t ever wait that long to come back to me ever again, ya understand?”

Tobio can only nod and smile as Osamu leans in to seal their reconciliation with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the comments, come follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)


End file.
